


Captain and the Fox

by ThiefofStealth



Series: Captain and the Fox [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda on both), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Kitsune 60, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, the year is still 2038, trans 60, will add kinks along when the chapter is posted, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Kaine Allen didn’t think that in his 43 years of his life, this would actually happen to him.Not when he thought taking in a six-tailed fox from an illegal exotic animal trade his team infiltrated months ago that always cling to him when he rescued him will result in this…witchcraft.But he also didn't think of the other good things that came along with this six-tailed fox.





	Captain and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> im thirsty for kitsune!60 and i made a thread about it.
> 
> and thanks to my friends and readers for their positive feedbacks so now kitsune!60 is officially posted here.
> 
> with an edit here and there from the original thread, now its perfect. 
> 
> so enjoy UwU

Kaine Allen didn’t think that in his 43 years of his life, this would actually happen to him.

Not when he thought taking in a six-tailed fox from an illegal exotic animal trade his team infiltrated months ago that always cling to him when he rescued him will result in this…witchcraft.

(“Oh welcome home, Kaine Allen. How was work?”)

Kaine stop on his track when he enters his apartment, where a half-naked man with dark brown hair in Kaine’s old DPD hoodie along with a pair of golden to white fox ears and six fluffy tails that grow behind him. His ears are twitching forward to Kaine as his tails wags slightly when his russet colored eyes are looking at Kaine with his mouth closed.

Kaine immediately turn back and exits his apartment, closing the door as he stands there in the hallway awkwardly as Mrs. Jessica walks past him with her Chihuahua, giving him a concerned look while Kaine can only nods politely at her.

Kaine groans exasperatedly as he wipes his face with his hands before a very familiar voice fills his head.

(“We are out of fried tofu.”)

He groans louder at that, but choosing to ignore it for a moment before he eventually surrenders and enters his apartment again to face the fox…man.

It’s been around exactly three months since he took in the fox before the fox suddenly turned into half-man half-fox a week ago in the middle of the night, scaring the heck outta him that he almost gave the fox-man a roundhouse kick.

The fox-man (Kaine named him ‘Hexa’ because of his tails) is currently rummaging through his fridge for something he’s been into and the only thing he would eat since the first week he lived with Kaine: deep-fried tofu.

For some reason, he has a strong fixation for it, and it actually became the main clue on getting to know more about Hexa, who’s actually a Kitsune, or fox spirit (something like that). At first, he’s skeptical, but the proof is right in front of him, so he has no choice but believe in it.

(“We are out of fried tofu.”)

…And he can talk telepathically into his head instead of talking directly.

And he doesn’t think Hexa can talk anyway.

“…We’ll go get them once I take a shower.” Kaine sighs and Hexa’s left ear twitches around to his direction before he turns his head to look at Kaine, eyes glinting and tails wagging in anticipation.

Kaine can’t help but see it as cute and adorable that’s he sighs out in defeat and decides to take that shower.

So after Kaine gets his well-deserved hot shower, they’re off to Chinatown to get the fried tofu.

But one thing that’s in his mind is how Hexa refused to wear any kind of pants and footwear before they go outside. He even growled at Kaine and screamed out like foxes would when he tried to make the fox to wear pants, while Hexa was screaming in his head that he will never wear pants and he can’t make him wear one.

In the end, Kaine makes him wear an apron so his front is covered at least by something. He’s not too worried about covering the back though, considering his tails are enough to cover his bubble butt.

(Kaine had seen enough Hexa being butt naked at home to actually remember the shape of it.)

And when they reach there, they immediately get unwanted attentions from everyone there, especially with Hexa walking along with him in his fox parts glory.

Hexa doesn’t really mind the attention while he’s holding onto Kaine’s hand, but everyone is freaking out.

Everyone is freaking out (in a…very weird way) that plenty store owners immediately grabs something from their store and walks up to them with the things in their hands before offering them to specifically Hexa.

Most of them are rice, meats, and (of course) fried tofu.

Hexa doesn’t mind it, obviously. In fact, he’s very delighted by the free fried tofu he got and ate them immediately on their way back to Kaine’s apartment, along with the foods their got from the store owners.

Either they know about fox spirits, or they literally got hexed. Pun intended.

“Hexa, what did you do to those people?” Kaine asks as they finally inside their apartment, putting the things into the fridge while Hexa is lounging on the sofa, eating his fried tofu.

(“I do not know what are you talking about, Kaine Allen.”)

Kaine turns to face the fox, who’s currently smirking at him as his eyes glow in mischief before he turns back to eat the rest of his fried tofu and licks his fingers.

“Enough with it, Hexa,” Kaine tells him, “I don’t know what you are and what you did, but stop it. I’ve had enough headaches from my subordinates, and I don’t need more from you.”

And just like that, Kaine stomps out of his apartment to grab a drink, slamming close the door and leaving Hexa alone in the apartment.

Hexa stays quiet at that, but a pout blooms on his face as he curls on the sofa after he pulls off the clothes he wore before and using his fluffy tails to envelop his body, slowly drifting off to sleep.

…It’s not his fault he just wants to repay his savior in his own way…

*******

So for another week, the fox tries again but it always ends up with the same result: Kaine Allen scolding him, and actually gets more frustrated on it than before, but it’s more apparent on his face rather than words.

He doesn’t understand! Why this human is not happy when he makes other humans to give him things?! Why this one human is so hard to please?! Aren’t all humans like free stuffs??

Hexa pouts at Kaine Allen, who’s busying himself with his weird rectangle-shaped board thing and a bottle of alcohol drink before realizing that Hexa is looking at him and raises an eyebrow in question.

“What.”

(“Why are you so hard to deal with?”)

Kaine Allen scrunches his face in confusion.

“What do you mean…?”

(“Why do you keep getting angry at me for making you get free stuffs? Other humans love getting them, but why are you not?”)

“…You made them doing it by using whatever superpower you have without their consent, and you expect me to be okay with that?” Kaine Allen replies with a huff, “I don’t know which humans you are talking about, but I’m better than that.”

(“…Then what should I do to repay you for saving my life…?”)

This time, Kaine Allen freezes up and turns to look at Hexa’s defeated expression with wide eyes. His golden furred ears are pulled back while his tails curls up around his sides meekly.

Kaine Allen stares at him before placing a hand on top of his head, gently petting him and stroking the ears with his fingers. Hexa lets out a soft sound as he leans into the hand and Kaine Allen gently stroking the tufts of fur that grows out of his ear that twitch in a ticklish way.

It feels nice.

“You don’t have to do anything just for that,” Kaine Allen says, “I just did it because I want to, and you don’t have to repay me just because you have to repay it.”

(“Do not lie, Kaine Allen. I know what you are thinking every time I walk around naked and how you keep on looking at me.”)

Now Kaine Allen freezes up as Hexa slowly grins toothily in mischief at seeing the human’s slowly reddening face.

(“I know your deepest secret on your preferences over people with inhuman features on them. You cannot deny it anymore, Kaine Allen.”)

Kaine Allen looks really embarrassed that he puts his rectangular-shaped board thing on the table right next to his alcohol drink to cover his red face while Hexa grins in triumph as his tails wag.

(“It is alright, Kaine Allen. You can ask me to stay with you until you die so you can fuck me to repay your kindness on saving my life, and I will not mind at all. After all, I don’t mind sticky snacks.”)

Kaine Allen groans at that, yet Hexa knows that the human is interested and thinking about it.

Fufu, of course he will, because Hexa knows about his charm to convince humans for night of passions before he ate all of their foods and left.

Hexa leans back to the plush of his tails as he stretches his long legs to Kaine Allen’s thigh, feeling the human twitch under his legs.

He trails one of his feet slowly over Kaine Allen’s arousal, chuckling in the head as the human lets out a groan before grabbing his foot and turns around to lunge at him, still holding on Hexa’s foot as Kaine Allen pushes open his legs, baring his wet entrance to the human.

Hexa let out a low whine when Kaine Allen is staring straight at his wet entrance before slowly touching the lips with his fingers, earning a whimper from Hexa.

“How are you this wet when we barely do anything?” Kaine Allen asks as he slowly slips a finger in and out of him.

Hexa can only whines out as Kaine Allen keeps fingering him. It’s been a while, so the very thought of Kaine Allen fucking him open with his cock makes him shudder in desire by instinct.

It’s also the first month of the year and full moon, so it affects his libido too.

Kaine Allen adds another finger and starts scissoring his wet passage before crooking his fingers up and rubbing over the wall, letting a pleasure jolts over him and making Hexa let out a loud moan.

“Good?” Kaine Allen asks as he leans closer to Hexa and keeps on rubbing that spot with his fingers.

Hexa can only let out a whine as he nods and tries to roll his hips up. This is different from what he experienced in the past. He didn’t even know that there’s something like that in him.

World’s changing, he supposes.

Kaine Allen rides up Hexa’s hoodie and slowly trails his hand to his chest, trailing his thumb over the erected nipple while his other hand is busy fingering him. Hexa watches the warm hand stops by the center of his torso, where a circular pattern engraved.

It’s the very glowing graving that killed his old life and gave him a new life.

“Care to tell a tale about this?” Kaine Allen asks curiously as he gently traces his calloused fingers over the softly glowing graving. Hexa is quiet before he puts his hand over Kaine Allen’s and smiles.

(“How about you fuck me first before I tell you my story?”) Hexa suggests as he trails his other hand down to Kaine Allen’s straining erection through his pants and licks his lips as he gives it a squeeze.

Kaine Allen groans at that before he puts another finger into Hexa and strokes upward, earning a whimper from the fox. Hexa slips his hand into Kaine Allen’s waistband and pulls his dick out. Hexa drools out a bit when he can sniff the pheromones that radiates from the cock. Not only that, but it’s also quite long and just enough to fit perfectly with his front hole.

“Jesus, hold down a bit, would you? I need to make you relax first,” Kaine Allen grumbles as he pulls Hexa’s hand away from his aching cock half-heartedly and Hexa whines out in annoyance. “Besides, we should take this to my bed instead of this old couch.” He adds as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Hexa.

Hexa growls unhappily at that as he sits up and wraps his arms around Kaine Allen’s neck before he uses his magic to teleports them onto the queen sized bed, which disorients the human a bit.

“Did you just—“

Hexa didn’t give him a chance to continue that sentenve as he lunges at the human to fall on his back with an ‘oof’ as he straddles Kaine Allen’s hips, letting his wet entrance to be in contact with his dick.

(“Now hurry up and fuck me, Kaine Allen.”)

Kaine Allen groans at the slick sensation, but he puts his hands on Hexa’s hips and slowly trails back to his lower back and tailbone area where Hexa’s tails grew. Hexa lets out a yelp when Kaine Allen gently trails his fingernails at the sensitive spot as his arms gave up.

He brings his hips higher subconsciously to chase the scratching on the base of his tails as he moans and whines while his tails are high up in the air, brushy and stiff and sometimes twitching as Kaine Allen keeps on scratching that spot.

“You like that don’t you, honey?” Kaine Allen chuckles. Hexa just whimpers, but it’s not enough.

He lets out a whine as he nuzzles into Kaine Allen’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating musk and licking off his sweat. Kaine Allen shudders when Hexa starts to lick on his neck, but he remains calm.

Kaine didn’t exactly know much about foxes, but based on his knowledge, it’s currently foxes’ mating season and it’s quite complicated information to digest.

Especially when the fox in front of him seems to be affected by it.

“Tell me what you want.” Kaine Allen asks as he slowly trails his hands down to Hexa’s butt cheeks and down to where his twitching front hole is. Hexa whimpers when Kaine Allen spreads it open and trails his fingers around the lips, gently teasing into the wet hole and the small nub.

(“Please …”) Hexa starts, voice small and needy, (“Please fill me up.”) He whines and Kaine Allen lets out a breathy chuckle as he gives a blow into Hexa’s twitching fox ear, who shudders and lets out a small whine.

“Since you ask so nicely…”

Hexa let out a yelp when Kaine Allen flips them around, so now Hexa is on his back and pillowed by him fluffy tails while Kaine Allen is looming over the fox. Hexa moans softly as he spreads open his legs, baring himself to Kaine Allen.

Even so, a logic thought fill Kaine’s head.

Should he just do this raw? Or should he use condom so no side problems will be around?

Surely, he should use condom so none of them get possible STDs. He’s clean, but considering Hexa is not exactly human—

(“Kaine Allen…”) Hexa calls out, (“Please…”) He sobs out in his head while in actuality he lets out whines like real foxes will do.

His beautiful eyes are shiny from the tears that build up but not enough to fall, ears flat against the fluffy tails that shows submission, him holding his legs open that his fingers sink through his thighs, and his eagerly twitching and dripping hole…

Kaine groans as he holds the base of his dick to prevent him from coming before the main course, but logic thought is still in his head, so he leans to his nightstand, pulling the drawer and grabs a packet of condom out.

But Hexa has something else in mind.

(“No.”) Hexa firmly says as he grabs the packet and throws it away somewhere. Kaine just watches the condom gets ‘yeeted’ away to the corner of the room in amusement before Hexa pulls him closer.

(“I cannot get diseases, so please… Please fill me up.”)

Kaine groans at that as he decides to grab a bottle of lube under his pillow and opens it, pouring a decent amount to his hand and lubes his dick up before lining it up to Hexa’s hole.

“Open up for me, honey.” Kaine says before he slowly enters the tight heat.

Both groans and moans as the human enters the warm and very slick hole in one gentle push until he’s fully sheathed inside. Kaine lowers himself down and gently slip his forearms between Hexa’s tails to bracket Hexa’s head.

Kaine gives the fox a kiss on his head as he bottoms out deep inside Hexa, who lets out a throaty whine and wraps his legs around Kaine’s waist before interlocking them behind his back. His face looks like he just gave Kaine his virginity during their first night in a wedding or something.

Fuck, when was the last time Kaine get laid or jerk himself off?

Surely long enough before Hexa showed up with his naked glory and beautiful tails.

Hexa is holding onto Kaine Allen’s shirt like he’s on a lifeline as his cock is finally inside him. He lets out a whine as he’s clenching over the dick inside him, which making Kaine Allen groans before he actually starts moving.

The way Kaine Allen being so gentle and tender is…unusual.

He never had sex with anyone this tender before, at least not the ones that he can remember in the past.

Until Kaine Allen.

Slowly and gently at first, before Hexa lets out a growl and barks out for Kaine Allen to move faster and harder, so the human does.

Slapping skin, squelching noises, moans and groans fill the room, along with the springs of the bed that creaks from each strong movement from their copulating. Kaine probably will get noise complaints from his neighbor, but that’s a problem for future him when Hexa is clearly in pleasure under him.

Flushed face, eyes clenching close, opened mouth that lets out whines and keens for each thrusts Kaine delivers into him, him gripping so hard to his shirt that he might rips it from the seams, and his slick heat that starts to clench harder by each thrust.

Hexa is possibly going to come soon.

And so Kaine is.

So Kaine slips a hand down between them and starts to do circling motions with his thumb over Hexa’s clit. Hexa lets out a scream before his legs lock up around his waist as he comes.

He’s clenching around Kaine’s dick so hard that the human only manage to give another two thrusts before he slams deep inside Hexa with a groan as he comes inside so hard while the fox lets out a whine as he can feel Kaine Allen is coming in him.

They stay close for a while, catching up with their breaths before Kaine slowly pulls out of Hexa to lay down on the bed next to Hexa, who immediately turns around and curls up into the human’s side with happy whines as his tails wag happily behind him.

Hexa eventually move them so they blanket over them as he buries his head into Kaine Allen’s armpit. He presses his face into Kaine Allen’s muscly chest and puts a hand on the other one before giving it a squeeze.

“…Tell me why you are groping my chest."

Hexa just whines happily in reply.

Kaine just lets out a sigh before he gives Hexa a gently pet in the head and scratches gently behind his fluffy ear, while his other hand hovers around the tails that enveloped them.

He’s been dying to touch the fox’s fluffy and beautiful looking tails when the first time he transformed into a fox-man and how the tails went bigger and longer than when he’s in his fox form, but he knows that if he did, he might get a curse.

…He fucked Hexa already though.

“…Are you going to curse me if I touch your tails?” Kaine asks.

(“No,”) Hexa replies, (“Why curse you now if you already touched them when we first met?”) He continues as he keeps groping his pectoral. (“Just don’t mess with the fur too much and make sure to brush them all up again later.”) Hexa adds as he curls one of his legs around Kaine’s leg.

“…You’ll let me groom you in your fox-man form too?”

Hexa’s body stiffens when Kaine asks that. But before Kaine could ask, Hexa relaxes more against him.

(“…Yes, please.”) Hexa softly replies and Kaine can let out a relieved sigh. (“No one ever groomed me for hundreds of years, and as far as I remember, you’re the first person to even ask me that.”) He adds.

That sounds…lonely and sad.

They stay quiet in each other’s arms for a while before Kaine remembers the thing he wanted to ask Hexa before.

“…You mind telling me your tales now?” Kaine asks.

(“What do you want to know?”) Hexa asks with a neutrally sleepy voice.

“Were you born like this, or…?”

(“No. I died when I became my village’s sacrifice and they stabbed me through my chest to my back.”)

…Okay, that answer is not exactly what Kaine had in mind, but he stays quiet as Hexa continues on.

(“I don’t exactly remember for real, but I know that it was supposed my twin that became the sacrifice, but he was in love with someone. We loved the same person, but that person only loved my twin, so I thought that I should be the one that die.”)

(“So I swapped him with myself and I died. But some higher entity thought that it was a selfless act that I did, so the brought me back to life as a fox spirit with the same appearance as the very same fox that was also sacrificed to me my head gear and cloak.”)

(“And then I lived on for hundreds of years and traveled around until I arrived here and you saved me.”) Hexa finishes happily.

“It was hardly counted as me saving you when all I did is doing my job in the first place,” Kaine replies, “Well, until it didn’t and I took you home to care for you, I suppose.” He adds.

(“…Thank you.”) Hexa trails his hand down so he wraps his arm around Kaine’s torso, (“In exchange, I’ll stay with you until your mortality comes. You can fuck me anytime and anywhere you want.”) He adds happily with a smirk.

“…That’s not really necessary, but you can stay for however long you want.”

(“And if you want, I can bear you children! There’s no guarantee that they will be fully humans, though.”)

“…That’s not really necessary either, but thank you for confirming that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend in twitter: @eriapril3


End file.
